Caring is Sharing
by SesshoumaruXp
Summary: Kagome is the new girl, and she is hitting on Naraku, and one more hot guy...What happens when everybody have their own little minds with minds of their own? o.okay, they are their feelings...and others like that...
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Well, I told you already, I tried to throw myself at Takahashi's feet, but i got ignored, so i am not even going to go into it...Well, fine, I do not own Inuyasha...blahahahahah....not like i begged Takahashi for him anyways...wahhh.... i want sesshy....wahhhh....But i dont own any of the inu characters...sigh....**

**SesshoumaruXp: Hey yo, i just started another story...read my other one too, okay, oooooo, and as i have said, i love sesshy!!!**

**Inuyasha: ooo...Hey bro, it's another fangirl to you!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Wutever...**

**SesshoumaruXp: lounges at Sesshoumaru and starts to smudge kisses on him...**

**Sesshoumaru: uggghh...this is gross... how can i stand another one of them...**

**Inuysha: already smudged with kisses by a gzillion other fangirls... Trust me bro, you will get used to it, and you will say that it is heaven, just look at all these pretty girls around me...**

**Sesshoumaru: fuck you **

**Inuyasha: i wouldnt mind fucking a few ladies here...now would i?**

**Sesshoumaru: worthless half-breed...**

**Inuyasha: hugging a random girl... Dont care for what you say, bro...you will love it...**

**SesshoumaruXp: yay...lets go to the movies!!! ' receiving death glares from sesshy fans....'**

**Sesshoumaru: being dragged away while having his mouth taped up so he cant reject...**

**SesshoumaruXp: please read my story...**

**Caring is Sharing**

Kagome looked at him. He does have a strong build, but what was with the blue eye shadow? 'This guy is hot, but that eye shadow makes him look gay. Wonder if I should tell him that.' Kagome wondered, thinking about how much fun they can have together on bed.

'Holy fucking shit, since when did I start having these ideas?'

'Obviously, since you saw him, duh, common sense here.'

'Hi Kagi. Didn't my common sense tell you that she just left for a date with control? I guess she forgot.'

'Huh? She what? HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY MAN!!!'

'Chill, Kagi. He is not your man, and CS is not stealing him. You might as well give up, you know that you can't pull them apart...'

'Arghhh, that's it, I'm leaving as well, now say goodbye to your secret.'

'_Fuck you..._'

'I heard that, I am your secret remember...Now be a good girl and don't do anything to that hot muscle man until I come back.'

'Yah, yah, yah...Now hurry up, would ya? O, and call courage here on your way, okay. Tell her that I need her help.'

'Whatever, just remember to wait for me. O, and I just remembered, you own us, so you must be the one who fused that bitch with MY MAN!!!!! That's it, I'm going to get you, I'll go to muscle man's head and tell him your secrets...and this time, you are not going to stop me from changing your poor fate! Muhahahahaa!!!' Kagi laughed as she went out to go on a trip.

'$$...Why do I have such totally lame me's. They are all so insensitive. And hey, it's not my fault I can't help pairing CS and Control. They look so cute together. I shall teach secret a lesson...'

'WTF!!! Did she say that she'd tell my secrets to Him? O, she's in for it now!' Kagome's face suddenly paled as realization struck her.

...............................................Naraku's POV............................................

'Hey, Naraku, did you see that new girl staring at you?'

'Well, duh, Onigumo. Of course I saw her. Almost every girl would stare at me during her first day. Then move on to that mutt, and finally back to me again, after being rejected...'

'Not exactly. That hot Kikyo girl dumped you for mutty boy's bro remember?'

'Tomorrow, tomorrow will be your death day.'

'You always say that...Hey, I got a visitor, talk to you later.'

'Hey, no..._fk you, Onigumo. I swear, one day, I will kill you. That is, until I get the right to abandon my secret and adopt a new one...sigh life can be so hard sometimes...'_

**SesshoumaruXp: As i have said in my other story, Sesshoumaru's Lady, i am evil... i typed 2 pages for this one, but i am stopping in first page....cliffhange...Deal5 reviews1 update...**

**Sesshoumaru: Uhggg....why didnt anyone tell me that she will bring me to a movie with big horror and big romance? and why didnt anyone tell me that i have to pay for the ticket? argh.... costed me 3 gold pieces....this is why i dont like girls...they spend too much money...**

**SesshoumaruXp: grabbing a whip...Hey, Sessssshhhyyy...guess what, tell them to review or i will steal your bank account as your official girlfriend...and then whip you to death...and dont give me that mystery look... we kissed remember? and we went on a date too...**

**Sesshoumaru: i paid, i was killed, i was abused, i lost my precious time, you kissed me, and i was force to spend rubbish time with you....**

**SesshoumaruXp: swings her whip...C'mon sesshy, dont have all day here...**

**Sesshoumaru: save me from abuse, and please review, for the safety of my youth...**


	2. More Boring Events

**Disclaimer: Not again... I just got rejected again...Takahashi just wont sell me Sesshy... Since Sesshy is the only one i asked for, therefore, i do not own any of the inuyasha characters.....i want..._snivel..._Sesshy......wahhhhhhhhhh**

**SesshoumaruXp: lalalala.... i am back!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Shit...**

**SesshoumaruXp: Let's go shopping!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Not again...**

**SesshomaruXp: Yay... Me wuve shopping with Fluffy-sama...**

**Sesshoumaru: O yeah, now i am fluffy...very interesting....**

**SesshoumaruXp: 'evil smirk spreads across innocent face in the background...' C'mon Fluffy-sama, lets spend some quality time together...weeeeeee..............**

**Sesshoumaru: Not again...**

**SesshoumaruXp: 'smudges Sesshy with kisses...' Let's go.... clinging onto Sesshy's arm... 'I love sesshy!!!!!!'**

**Caring is Sharing**

......................................Onigumo's Conversation........................................

'Hey, chickie. How can this Onigumo serve you?'

'Huh, very funny. I am already in love with Kagome's control.'

'Awww...not even for me? I swear, I am a real hottie.'

'Yah, and I can see too... But I am here to get revenge at my owner.'

'O yes, that new girl, Kagome, is it?'

'Well, duh, do you have another one in this crummy school?'

'Ooo, feisty too. Woman, I am all yours for the taking.'

'Whatever. Well, anyways, just tell your master, Naraku, that Kagome have the hots for him and she is still a virgin, and she never dated before, and she is still waiting for her first kiss, and I am sure that she have a swimming class today after school in Naru's Aqua School at Town Square. Bye now, and you know, you are welcome to come visit Common Sense, just to tell you that she is a real bitch, I am sure that she would love to get _feisty_ with you.' With that, Kagi left in a puff of pink smoke.

.................................................Back to Kagome.......................................

While their common senses were talking, the bell that signified the end of class rang. As all the students rushed out of the classroom, eager to escape any more torturing from the history teacher, Kaede, Kagome was squished against a rather strong 'someone'. (Me: Shnore...I hate history...yup...hate it...)

"Gomen, I am soooooooo sorry," Kagome apologized, while trying to reminisce the feeling that she had before, the feeling of being so near to a strong chest.

"That's all right, I get crushed all the time," a deep voice answered back.

Kagome almost jumped in glee. 'Wow, I just bumped into muscle man...Try my luck today...wow...100 lovely dovey day...'

She raised her head to see Naraku already at the end of the hallway and an extremely annoyed Kaede handing something to her. Kagome looked down at the paper that Kaede-sensei gave her before she left the classroom. 'O shit, it's a detention slip...O great, just what I needed, a detention slip in the beginning of a new school year at a new school. Mom's gonna flame today.'

She absent-mindedly walked into her next class, science. (Me: Yay, science... ah...nooooooo....Please, I don't wanna dissect a toad....ahhhhhhhh........) It is easy finding the classrooms because you just have to know the numbers. If there is a five in the beginning, it is on the fifth floor, and then you just follow it numerically. All the classrooms are labeled, and even the hallways are labeled. So, there is no way for even a jackass to get lost.

When Kagome walked into the classroom, boys whistled at her. She just ignored them, still daydreaming about muscle man and her mother's reaction to the detentions slip. Then our dreaming girl walked to the front of the classroom and performed the same ritual as she did in her first class. She said, almost robotically, still in the trance, "Hello, Kanna-sensei and my dear classmates. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am very honored to be in this classroom with all of you."

**Sesshoumaru: wah.......i am a broken man**

**Inuyasha: Relax, bro...its a small price to pay for pleasure...**

**Sesshoumaru: i did not fuck that ningen...you disgusting pervert...**

**Inuyasha: what? you r so naive...you should have already...**

**Sesshoumaru: i do not have a taste for humans**

**SesshoumaruXp: wahhhhhh...... o welz, ill make you, sesshy....**

**Sesshoumaru: Uh...oh..**

**SesshoumaruXp: muhahhahha........well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
